


A Little of Your Company

by redseeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Held Down, M/M, Spanking, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little of Your Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an ongoing roleplay 'verse with Devcon03. Starscream is from Animated, Devcon is from Universe/G1.
> 
> Written in 2011, refreshed just before posting here.

Starscream snarled and clawed the ground. He was indignant at having been tackled so inelegantly, at being taken down so swiftly.   
  
“Is this how you subdue all your marks?” he said with a sneer. He bucked his hips and twisted in an attempt to throw his captor off him.   
  
The bigger mech snickered, and Starscream felt his powerful engines rumble in time, thrumming against his back. Devcon covered the seeker with his own frame – his hands pinned Starscream's wrists to the floor, and his weight pressed Starscream's body down. Starscream tried kicking, but the hunter twined his thrusters with Starscream's. Starscream was strong, but the hunter had the advantage. He glared over his shoulder, irritated by Devcon's smugness.   
  
“Oh, no mark has ever been as fun as _you_ , seeker.”  
  
“Is that a 'no'..?.” Starscream bucked again, only to hiss as the hunter ground his hips down against Starscream's aft.  
  
“You keep doing that, and-...” Devcon nuzzled at the back of Starscream's neck, nipped with his teeth.  
  
“And what?” Starscream pushed his wings back. He swayed his hips. He would never pass up an opportunity to gain the upper hand.   
  
A growl from the mech above him. “You're asking for trouble.”  
  
“Since when do I do anything else?”  
  
Devcon let go of one of Starscream's wrists to run his hand over the edge of one wing, and then down Starscream's side. The seeker purred as Devcon pawed his curves, only to twitch at a pinch to his waist. “I can think of some things you do very well.”  
  
“Blah blah bla- hey!”  
  
Devcon shifted and gave the seeker's aft a light slap to shut him up. He pinned him again before he could wriggle free, and slid his other hand down underneath him, pushing in between the seeker's legs. Starscream hissed and angled his hips. Devcon pressed at Starscream's panel and opened him up.  
  
“You'd _better_ not do this with your other marks,” Starscream said. Devcon's reply was a bite to the top of a wing. Starscream moaned and bit his lip. He glanced over his shoulder, and started to squirm as Devcon's fingers rubbed over his valve.   
  
The hunter quickly stopped, and wrapped his arm tightly around Starscream's waist instead, holding him against this broad frame whilst continuing to keep him pinned down with his weight. Starscream felt the thick tip of his mate's spike nudge and rub at the entrance to his valve. A moment later and it was pushing inside. Starscream let out a breath and rested the front of his helm on the ground. It felt cool against his heated plating. He moved, body undulating and rocking up, hips angled. Devcon licked his audio and slid his spike all the way into him. He grunted and bit at the edge of Starscream's helm vent.   
  
“Well?” Starscream rocked his hips as much as he was able, but he was pretty well pinned. Devcon set the pace and controlled both their movements. Starscream bit his lip again and shuttered his optics. Devcon moved a hand to Starscream's helm and kept his head down, pressing Starscream's cheek to the floor. He bit at the seeker's neck and the tops of his wings.   
  
Devcon kept his teeth latched into Starscream's plating and replied using a private comm channel: “Don't be ridiculous, seeker. Of course I wouldn't waste my time...”  
  
Starscream snickered. “But you're quite happy to waste _mine_.”  
  
“Oh, you'll pay for that...” He rocked slowly one more time, and then gradually began to pick up the pace. Starscream's mouth fell open and his intakes became breathy gasps. His mate covered his hand with his free one, and laced his fingers with the seeker's spindly, deadly talons.   
  
“Why... ah, that almost sounds like a _threat_...” Starscream's engines purred and his thrusters warmed. Devcon's movements became increasingly erratic and sharp, his thrusts first shallow then deeper. He rolled his hips and ground in deep, and Starscream arched under him. His claws raked shaking lines in the ground and his whole frame shivered and tensed as he overloaded. He gave a low, purring moan and moved sinuously, relishing the sensations making his sensornet thrill and sing.   
  
“Mmm, that was nice,” he said. His optics were still shuttered, and a smug smile curved his mouth.  
  
“Heh.” Devcon licked the sharp angle of his cheek and nipped his vent. “You think we're done?” He pushed his hips down and Starscream took a hissed intake. “But we can move somewhere more comfortable if you prefer, Commander.”   
  
“How considerate of you.”  
  
Devcon snickered and gave his helm one more bite before finally moving off him. He pulled him to his feet, only to once again wrap his arm around Starscream's waist and press him against his chest. Starscream looked up at him, nonplussed. Devcon grinned. “Think you can walk?”  
  
“Oh please. You're going to have to do better than that.”  
  
“Yes _sir_.”


End file.
